Fushigi Charas
by SheinHime
Summary: Fine , Rein and the others are now going to study in Seiyo . Will studying here will change Fine , Rein and the others life ? Will it be the same like the wonder academy , or will it just be a plain old school life what will be hanging in their love life? Will their be a love square or triangle? TadaseXReinXShadeXAmu KukaiXFineXbrightXYaya and many more .
1. The Journey To Seiyo

**The Fushigi Charas**

**Author : crossover from the anime fushigi boshi no futago hime and Shugo chara .**

**Rein : My or Our story . Please Read and Review .**

**The Journey To Seiyo**

**Rein's Pov**

Me and Fine woke up early and dress up in our new uniform . Yep , it means we will go to another school where mother , father and the other kings and queens studied after they were in wonder Academy . The school is called Seiyo Academy

Camelot was forcing me to where RED skirt for the Uniform but instead i wore a blue one and fine wore pink . We had a long sleeve outer black dress and wore long socks and boots . After that we dash of the room and went to the train express where the other princess and prince waited . Of coures I saw "BRIGHT-SAMA !" at the window . We went out of the kingdoms balloon and dash to Bright-sama .

"Bright-sama!"

He face to me "ohh good morning princess Fine , Rein . You look good in your new uniform "

I had my eyes pop in bigger hearts .

"Th-Thank You Bright-sama , you look good on your uniform Bright-sama too"

"arigatou Rein " he said and smile while i was completely going to faint but something stop me from falling ..

"Hey you three . If you wont hurry we'll leave you behind !"

I saw shade standing on the train's door .

"shall we go Princess Fine , rein ?" bright said gently .

"HAII" me and fine said as we went in to the train . The other princess was sitting already with two chairs :

Lione sat down with Tio , Mirlo sat down with Sophie , Auler sat down with Altezza with a total blush . The 11 princess sat in their little chair with their brother Solo . While Bright was sitting with no one . Alright Rein this is your chance , your dream to be with Bright-sama . I was going to seat beside Bright but somebody hold me and drag me to the next chair column where its very far from Bright-sama . Who the Hell ? Wait . "Sh-Shade ! "

Shade look at me and forced me to seat on the seat besides him . "NO IM SITTING WITH BRIGHT-SAMA "

"ohh really ." He pulled me with force which made me being close to his face . "I wont let you"

I immediately pulled back that made me sit on the ground . Then i realize all the people were staring at me . I immediately stood up pating my skirt with a embarrased smile . Then I realize the train started moving , i lost my balance but luckily someone grabbed me which forced my face to be few inches away from him . I saw HIM . It-it was familiar

"Sh-Shade!"

"you should be careful for ones" he teased

I pushed him away and crossed my arms .

"you should sit down or you'll loose balance again and I might accidently kiss you" he more teased me as my face was hot red then I sat down next to him . I-I dont wanna be kissed .

Suddenly , the feeling from that incident made me quite tired and fell asleep.

a sudden though of Fine's voice wakes me up . I opened my eyes and saw the others carrying their bag . except.. "Where's Shade ?"

a sudden smile went in everybody's face . I started to feel weird at my head .

"why? whats wrong?" i asked them

"You know the feeling when two lovey-dovey moment was in front of you?" said Auler

"huh? I dont understand"i looked what is causing me the pain on the right-side of my head . Or something heavy . i touched the thing that was making it and i felt some hair . its soft and thin and ..short . wait hair? . i tried to look at it and its .. purple ? wait purple hair ? must be ... I got up immediately and saw SHADE!

"wha-what the hell is he-"

"who the hell ruin my beautiful sleep?"

he got up with a Bad-Morning face . "what- where-"

"we're here already so get your lazy bum up you two sweetbirds" said Bright-sama

"WE ARE NOT SWEET-BIRDS!"

"whatever" said Shade Getting his things and went outside the train express.

I got my things as well and headed out with we got out the train express we saw many buildings standing in our way .

"alright , the school direction is at right while the condominium that we all be using is at left direction . which will you want to go first ?" asked and explained bright-sama

"well , we already change in our school Uniform sooo , lets go to school " said Auler

"Right,Lets go" we all said

As we walk towards school . Fine and I was so excited to see the school . we were a head of the others a few inches as we two march excitedly to school . At the moment we were singing the Im-so-excited-song which was getting annoyed by the others as I bump to a person . We two fell down . Fine was shocked and help me get up while the others run through us and started to worry while saying "Rein, are you alright?" . I got up and help her also get up and pick-up the books that she drop and gave it to her.

"Thanks" she said

she was pretty with two ribbons on her hair side-by-side , she wears the same skirt that camelot was suppose to convince me to wear but her top uniform was diffirent . Its like a Cape . I was about to ask her but ..

"Sorry for the Bump , Im on a rush , so I should go now" she said as she ran quickly .

"o-kay , what the hell was that about?" Shade asked with a weird face .

We just continued walking ..

I though of what lies us in Seiyo made me think . Are there any magical things ? or just a plain old school life . I wonder are there any cute and handsome boys like Bright-sama ?

I wonder how our school life will end up .

**Author:Well,thats all for now . If you want the next chapter to be updated soon just Review and I'll now so I can make the next chapter .**

**Rein:Hope you enjoyed it ;)**

**Shade:Yeah, I got a feeling that something wrong will happen next .**

**Rein:Shade! Dont curse *_***

**Auler:Anyway please review .**


	2. Not only Guardians but the twins too

**The Fushigi Charas C2**

**Author : I do not own shugo chara or FBNFH .**

**Rein : at long last , Chapter 2 !**

**Anyway , sorry if I post it late . I need to review for peet sake' my exams are true mind blowing . But its all over , i just hope I'll pass . As i was saying , please review , could you also give me tips if its good or bad , i would appreciate them :)) ok enough with the chatty and read .-**

**Chapter Two : Not only Guardians but the twins too .**

* * *

_Rein's Pov_

"This is it?! Seiyo its the sound of fresh air in our new school" I said as we all stood at the school entrence .

"Well , what are you guys waiting for , Christmas? Lets go in already " Auler said as we started walking inside the building . All of us looked around the school to check some stuff when a man with a blonde hair saw us as if he knows us already .

"Well,seems like the transferee is here . Welcome to Seiyo Academy princes and princesses . Please do enter the guardians are waiting for you" He pointed out a door and open it . There we saw three students wearing a 'Cape?' while the other one does not .

We Entered and got greeted by a handsome prince looking blonde hair boy . I immediately turned red as if i saw the man of my dreams . I went up to him and introduce my self . He was way too cute and handsome as we hold hands and i got the feeling im starting to melt .

"H-Hi m-m-my name is R-R-Rein "

"Nice to meet you im Tadase , kings chair of the guardians" he said with his sweet melodic voice .

Yep , soooo waayy handsome !

_Shade's Pov_

I started to feel something weird about this guy . Yep i thought so , he's stealing Rein . But Rein seems to be falling for it . I look at them with an evil stare then i went to them , push Rein on my side and introduce myself to the guy named 'Tadase' with Hatred.

"name's Shade -Of moon kingdom"

He then look at me like unbelief but smiled ."N-nice to meet you Shade"

Then i looked at the other way , i was feeling kind of embarrassed.

_Rein's Pov_

What's wrong with Shade? He's acting so weird . I never see him like this before . Its like he hates Tadase-Sama. I looked it him with a consired face as the other three guardians introduce themselves .

"Hi the names is Nagihiko Fujisaki , Jack's Chair" said the long shiny violet-haired boy . He looks kinda girl.

"Watashi no Rima . Rima Mashiro . Queen's Chair" said a cute small long blonde curly hair Girl.

"Watashi no Amu-Desu . Hinamori Amu-Desu . Nice to meet you , im the Joker's Chair" said a pink haired girl . She looks kinda Cool but she's the only one not wearing a cape .

"I wonder where's Yaya?" said the Nagihiko Guy.

Then the door suddenly opened as we saw the girl that i bump early by suprise .

"S-Sorry im late Minna. Is the Transferrees here?" she said trying to catch her breath.

"You. You are the girl that I bump earlier" said I .

She looked at us with a supprise . "your the transferrees? Oh sorry for my rudeness , m-my name is Yaya. Yaya Yuki . Ace Chair"

"Nice to meet you Yaya . Im Rein " I said with a smiling face .Then Kyukyu appeared wanting to greet the guradians but they suddenly freak out about shugo-shugo what?

"EHHH- Y-You have a Shugo chara Rein-chi?" Yaya said but Nagihiko Covered her Mouth

"Shugo Chara?" I asked

"ahh- its n-nothing Rein-Kun"

i look at them in confused but then Auler saved the conversation.

"Oh yeah , my name is Auler of Windmill Kingdom" said auler

"Its Sophie of windmill as well . Auler is my brother" Sophie Said

"M-my name is Mirlo , O-of waterdrop kingdom" Mirlo said trying not to look shy.

"My name is lione and this is Tio , We're from the fire kingdom" Loine said Pointing to Tio

"Nice to meet ya'all " Tio greeted

Solo Hoped on Tio' shoulder and introduce himself since he's too small to be noticed . "My name is Solo , Prince of Seed Kingdom"

"And these are the twelve princess Of Seed Kingdom" Tio said Pointing to the twelve princesses .

"Hi , My name is Bright . Prince Of Jewelry Kingdom" Bright Said with a smile

"Altezza's the name . Princess of The Jewelry Kingdom . Bright's sister" Altezza said Happily

"How about Missy over there with the Pink hair" Nagihiko said Staring at Fine

"Ohh me ? , sorry . Im Fine . Princess Of the Sunny Kingdom" Fine said with a embarrased smile .

"Now , since the introducing is all set shall we tour You around the school?" Tadase-Sama said

"HAII" I said as I chuckled up on his arm leaving the room while the others followed.

As we Went on to many section of the school , we went out to go to the basketball court but then we saw a glowing thingy on the way the Guardians become shocked and lead us to School Gym Closet and told us to stay there.

Then the Guardians went out looking serious . Whats with them?

_Tadase's Pov_

As we went out to head to the basketball Court , we suddenly saw a shining light on our way we know what was it .

ExCharacter or ExEgg ..We dont want the transferrees to be involve so we immediately head to the gym closet and let the transferrees stay there . While we went out to chase after the Light . We saw it was a Excharacter . It already Transformed and We Transform as well

Amu Hinamori : Amulet Heart

Nagihiko Fujisaki : Beat Jumper

Rima Mashiro : Clown Drop

Yaya Yuki : Dear Baby

and Me : Platinum royal

We were Trying to Purify it But it was Hopeless . It was too strong . Rima was about to flew off because of the power but somebody caught her . I-its the transferrees ..

_Rein's Pov_

Me and Fine got tired of Waiting for the guardians so we decided to look for them we started walking but The others interrupt .

"And where exactly are you to going?" Shade Questioned .

"We're going to look for them" Fine said

"Didn't you hear what they said STAY HERE!"

"But they looked troubled . Aren't we suppose to help people?"

"Okay , Fine is right , they look troubled and we should help them" Bright said.

"Alright Let's go" Shade finally said as we ran outside trying to find them until we felt a strong wind and went closer we saw the Guardians wearing differently while a girl was floating in the air . it looks like the bad one by the black aura of the blonde hair guardian Rima was forced by the wind and flew but fortunately Bright-sama grabbed her.

when the wind stop for a moment shade though of a plan , more like a trap . he gave everyone a rope and grabbed Auler and ran to the side .

"Rein,Fine NOW!" He then shouted as we called Kyukyu and PyuPyu to transform . As We did We saw the guardians in their Jaws Open . We set the trap and it worked . the girl that was floating cant move by the ropes around her.

The Tadase snapped out and said "Amu-chan , i think its right time for Open heart"

The pink haired girl nod and did some heart sign in front of her and said "NEGATIVE HEART-LOCK ON- OPEN HEART"

then it all went back to normal and their clothes. as well as us .

* * *

**That's All For now .**

** Summary for the next Chapter :**

** what will the Guardians think of Fine and Rein's Transformation . Will Love Grow in between two different ways? How will they meet the other characters? Find Out soon and stay tuned**

**Rein : I want Moorree . I think im thorn between to guys .**

**Shade : and who exactly are they?**

**Rein : Bright-sama and Tadase-sama 'v' my Shining armors .**

**Shade : Yeah Right . *brings his boring face up .**

**A : Aww , Shade is Jealous..**

**Shade : *Blushes . W-who said so . Im not jealous and I will not be!**

**A : Okay then , How about making Tadase or Bright Together with Rein?Remember im The Author . and I make the story**

**Shade : T_T ...**

**A : Thanks To your Handsomeness and i wont let you much soffer in the end ;)**

**Shade : Thank You .. Thanks My Handsomeness ^^**

**Rein : Anyway .. Please Review Guys . We'll appreciate it .**


End file.
